La bibliothèque
by TangerineFF
Summary: Lors d'un après-midi caniculaire, Bella tente de travailler à la bibliothèque. Mais lorsqu'elle croise le regard d'Edward, elle sait que c'est peine perdue. LEMON EXPLICIT ADULTS ONLY


_Bonjour à toutes/tous. Je suis de retour sur ffnet après plusieurs années, et quelque chose de plus adulte ... Eh oui, je préviens, nous avons affaire à un bon gros LEMON destiné aux adultes, avec langage et description explicites ... Je serai ravie de lire vos retours. Enjoy ;)_

 _Ps : Bien sûr, les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !_

LA BIBLIOTHEQUE

 _Bella POV_

C'était un samedi après-midi du mois de juin, et j'étais à la bibliothèque à cause de ce foutu mémoire. D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas la seule. Après avoir fait la queue pendant une heure dans une chaleur à crever, j'avais enfin pu rentrer un peu plus au frais pour tenter de me dénicher une place sur une table. Mon t-shirt me collait, et je me félicitais d'avoir mis une jupe ce matin. Sous la grande table où de nombreux étudiants potassaient, j'étendis un peu mes jambes et les écartai. La peau me collait, à rester immobile sur cette chaise en plastique, dans cette salle bondée ou chauffaient les ordinateurs. J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur ce foutu rapport, pièce centrale de mes recherches. Tout ce que j'entendais, c'était le cliquetis des doigts courant sur les claviers, les chuchotis et rires étouffés de deux filles sur ma gauche, et ma voix intérieure qui rêvait qu'un miracle advienne. Je soupirai, tendis les bras devant moi pour m'étirer, et les passai derrière ma nuque humide pour rassembler mes cheveux en un chignon approximatif que je fis tenir avec un crayon. C'était très mal parti. J'avais réussi à me mettre au travail tout de suite en arrivant, mais depuis vingt minutes, c'était la panne sèche, impossible de rester concentrée. Je tournai la tête autour de moi, dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de distraction. Peine perdue. Je regardai l'heure sur mon ordinateur et décidai qu'il était vraiment inutile de rester là, j'avais besoin d'une pause. Je fermai mon ordinateur, mis mon sac sur ma chaise et partis prendre l'air. Façon de parler. La chaleur était étouffante dehors, je renonçai au réconfort d'un café. Je passai par les toilettes, m'observai dans le miroir, j'avais les joues rosies et la peau moite, un air un peu désespéré.  
En retournant m'assoir, je le vis. Assis à la table derrière moi, au bord de l'allée, il me jeta un regard appuyé lorsque je passai. Son odeur fraîche et musquée me suivit jusqu'à ma place. En me tournant légèrement sur la droite, je pouvais l'observer. Edward Cullen. Je m'étais touchée en pensant à lui la veille, sur mon petit fauteuil, jambes écartées, puis sur mon lit, en m'enfonçant sur mes doigts. Il me sembla qu'une vague de chaleur montait jusqu'à mon visage, je fermai brièvement les yeux, sentant mon t-shirt se coller un peu plus dans mon dos. J'ouvris mon ordinateur et tentai de me concentrer sur ce qui était affiché. Je ne voulais pas lui donner la satisfaction de le regarder encore. Je savais que j'étais transparente. Mais il était encore plus difficile de se concentrer maintenant que je savais qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de moi, que je sentais sa présence, que j'hallucinais la persistance de son odeur. La seule chose dont j'avais envie maintenant, c'était qu'il se lève, balance tout ce qui se trouve sur la table d'un coup de coude efficace, et m'allonge dessus. Ensuite, il poserait ses lèvres sur mon cou, à la naissance des cheveux, sous mon oreille, pour donner un léger coup de langue, frais, incisif. J'étais déjà trempée. Non seulement à cause de la chaleur mais aussi à cause de la simple présence d'Edward dans la même pièce que moi. Il pourrait me prendre immédiatement, sans attendre. Il suffirait de remonter légèrement ma jupe et d'écarter mon string. Je pouvais sans peine l'imaginer sortir sa queue dure de son caleçon, et présenter son gland chaud et humide à l'entrée de mon vagin. Je savais que ma chatte serait déjà ouverte, prête.

Mon téléphone vibra discrètement sur la table, me coupant de mes pensées. Un message.

 _EDWARD_  
 _Jolie jupe ..._

Je souris. Je n'avais pas fait exprès mais je savais qu'il aimait cette jupe. Blanche, droite, une petite jupe de working girl propre sur soi que j'avais un peu raccourcie et qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse. Je jetai un œil dans sa direction. Il me fixait de son regard sombre, son regard de prédateur. Le vert lumineux habituel était assombri de plusieurs teintes, et je voyais sa mâchoire carrée se contracter. Il savait que je trouvais cette manie très virile, qu'elle me rendait folle. Je baissai le regard pour le détailler. Il portait un t-shirt gris, collé par la chaleur, qui me permettait d'apprécier encore ses épaules carrées et ses bras musclés, et de deviner ce torse dont je ne pourrais me lasser. Sa main posée sur sa cuisse était crispée. Je relevai les yeux, l'autre main était dans ses cheveux, toujours en bataille. Je soutins son regard sans sourire, et retournai à mon ordinateur. Le frustrer était ma grande passion. A ce jeu-là, je ne savais pas lequel de nous deux gagnerait. Je me tortillai sur ma chaise comme si je me réinstallais correctement, de manière à faire remonter ma jupe autant que possible. J'écartai les jambes, et soupirai de sentir un peu plus d'air passer par là. Je cuisais, de toutes les manières, et je savais qu'il n'avait pas perdu une miette de mon petit manège. J'adorais l'allumer. Il n'y avait que lui qui faisait ressortir ce côté-là en moi, cette envie de montrer que j'étais bonne et que j'avais envie de me faire sauter. Mon téléphone vibra à nouveau.

 _EDWARD_  
 _Très jolie jupe._

Je répondis du tac au tac.

 _BELLA_  
 _Et je ne te dis pas ce qu'il y a en dessous._

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

 _EDWARD_  
 _Petite …_

 _BELLA_  
 _Oui ?_

 _EDWARD_  
 _Dis-moi_

 _BELLA_  
 _L'ensemble jaune, avec le string …_

Je jetai un œil et le vis déchiffrer mon message d'un air impassible.

 _BELLA_  
 _D'ailleurs c'était peut-être un mauvais calcul, je suis déjà toute mouillée à cause de toi, j'aurai peut-être dû mettre le shorty._

Ce coup-ci, je vis sa mâchoire se contracter. Je posai négligemment ma main sur ma cuisse, glissai deux doigts sous le tissu de ma jupe vers l'intérieur, sans rien toucher de plus mais je savais qu'il me regarderait. Ça ne loupa pas.

 _EDWARD_  
 _Je bande._

 _BELLA_  
 _Humm, embêtant n'est-ce pas ?_

Je retirai ma main de ma cuisse, fermai mon ordinateur et attrapai ma bouteille d'eau vide. Un bon prétexte pour me lever et passer près d'Edward, en sachant qu'il me détaillerait. Je le frôlai et me dirigeai vers les toilettes pour remplir ma bouteille d'eau. Je jubilais de savoir qu'il m'avait regardée m'éloigner, imaginant ce qui se tramait sous ma jupe. Je m'enfermai dans une cabine pour me calmer. Malheureusement, être dans un endroit clos augmenta mon excitation. Je soulevai ma jupe, et écartai mon string pour jeter un œil à mon sexe. Sans surprise, mes lèvres étaient gonflées, et lorsque je passai un doigt entre elles, je dus retenir une exclamation de plaisir. J'étais mouillée comme il le fallait. Je remontai sur mon clitoris enflé pour le masser à l'aide du liquide de mon excitation. Je ne pus me retenir et enfonçai mon majeur dans mon vagin. C'était bon, et appelait encore plus. Ce que je voulais, c'était la grosse queue d'Edward me remplissant. Je fis quelques allers-retours avant d'enfoncer un second doigt, espérant me rapprocher de la grosseur d'Edward. Malheureusement, rien ne pouvait la remplacer. On aurait dit que sa queue avait été moulée pour moi, je ne voyais pas d'autre explication. Cela ne m'empêchait pas d'aimer enfoncer mes doigts en moi. Je fermai le yeux et posai mon pied sur la cuvette pour améliorer l'angle de pénétration alors que des images de la queue d'Edward envahissaient mon esprit. J'ouvris soudainement les yeux et attrapai péniblement mon portable de ma main libre, à la recherche de photos qu'Edward m'avait envoyées. J'en trouvais une, sa queue gonflée en gros plan, dans sa main virile. Je soupirai. Je balançai mon bassin d'avant en arrière pour augmenter la friction, et m'arrêtai net avant d'exploser. J'essuyai rapidement l'humidité de ma chatte en feu, remis mon string et ma jupe et place et tirai la chasse d'eau. Je me lavai les mains et revins à ma place, en ignorant royalement Edward.

 _EDWARD_  
 _Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps ?_

 _BELLA_  
 _J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas pour les enfants._

 _EDWARD_  
 _Menteuse. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_

 _BELLA_  
 _Tu es bien curieux, je te réponds. Je me suis doigtée en regardant des photos de ta grosse queue._

 _EDWARD_

 _Bellaaaaaaaaaa. Coquine, j'ai envie de toi._

 _BELLA_  
 _Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'imaginais que tu me prenais sur une table de la bibliothèque tout à l'heure. Je n'en peux plus._

 _EDWARD_  
 _Assise sur la table, ou … Penchée dessus ?_

 _BELLA_  
 _Bon, tu viens chez moi ?_

Je n'y tenais plus. Ce mec allait me rendre dingue.

 _EDWARD_  
 _Laisse-moi travailler encore une heure, j'ai un truc à finir._

Je lui jetai un regard mauvais alors que la commissure de ses lèvres se recourbait en signe de victoire. Mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. Je ne répondis rien, mais renonçai à poursuivre mon texte. Dans ces circonstances, impossible de dévier mon esprit de la partie de jambes en l'air qui s'annonçait. Je pris mon téléphone, ouvris une fenêtre de navigation privée et me rendis sur un site de nouvelles érotiques. De quoi me donner des idées pour la suite des événements. Un bon quart d'heure passa et j'oubliai Edward et son foutu caractère alors que je lisais le récit d'une baise au travail. La femme se faisait lécher par le patron sur son propre bureau, et j'enviais le plaisir qu'elle prenait lorsque je reçus un message.

 _EDWARD_  
 _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _BELLA_  
 _Ça te regarde ? Je croyais que tu avais du taff_

 _EDWARD_  
 _Et toi ?_

 _BELLA_  
 _Bien trop curieux … Je lis une nouvelle érotique_

Je jetai un œil discret vers Edward. Un air concentré occupait son visage penché sur son téléphone.

 _BELLA_  
 _L'assistante se fait lécher par le patron, assise sur son bureau. Ça t'inspire ?_

Je retournai à mon histoire, et ne m'occupai plus d'Edward. Trois minutes plus tard, on me tapota sur l'épaule. Je me tournai, surprise, et découvris un Edward crispé penché sur moi.

\- On y va ?

\- Ok, deux minutes, répondis-je.

Je pris exagérément le temps de ranger mes affaires, alors que je l'entendais s'impatienter. Je me levai, et nous partîmes côte à côte prendre l'escalator. Il me poussa doucement devant lui, et profita de la longue descente peu éclairée pour glisser sa main sous ma jupe. Il siffla lorsqu'il constata que je disais vrai, et qu'il caressa mes fesses rondes, totalement nues. Il glissa rapidement devant, et constata l'humidité de mon sous-vêtement avant de retirer précipitamment sa main alors que nous arrivions vers la sortie. Dans le métro, il glissa discrètement ma main vers la bosse de son pantalon. Je me penchai vers lui.

\- Je suis trempée, dis-je doucement. Excite-moi.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, puis me détailla. Nous étions dans un coin relativement isolé, il ne se priva pas de me fixer.

\- Tu as les tétons qui pointent.

\- Ah oui ? Demandai-je innocemment.

Je savais qu'il adorait les soutien-gorges souple, sans armatures, qui laissent la poitrine très libre, et c'était un de ceux-là que je portais. Mon t-shirt loose rentré dans ma jupe taille haute lui laissait deviner ma poitrine, et je savais que c'était le genre de détail qui le rendait fou.

Lorsque nous sortîmes du métro, il me poussa vers l'extérieur d'un air impatient. Je jubilais. Je savais que dans peu de temps, nous pourrions enfin nous lâcher.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant ma porte, il se colla contre moi alors que je cherchais mes clés. Je sentais ses mains remonter le long de mes cuisses, agripper mes seins par-dessus mon t-shirt, et je sentais son érection pressée contre mes fesses, à travers le tissu de ma jupe et de son pantalon. Mon dieu, ça avait l'air d'une sacrée érection. Je soupirai, tremblante, en glissant la clé dans la serrure, alors qu'un de ses doigts passait sur ma chatte, à travers le tissu fin, très fin, mouillé, de mon string. Quand je tournais la clé dans la serrure, il avait glissé son doigt sous le tissu, et senti l'ouverture de ma chatte, brûlante, glissante. J'ouvris la porte et me faufilai dans l'appartement. Je passai dans la pièce principale, qui était à la fois ma chambre et la pièce de vie. Derrière moi, il claqua la porte. Je laissai tomber les clés par terre, me débarrassai de mes chaussures et me retournai vers lui. Je voulais voir sa queue. Je fonçai vers lui, le plaquai contre le mur, et l'embrassai enfin. Sa bouche s'ouvrit tout de suite, je pus sentir sa langue, je mordis doucement sa lèvre inférieure et gémis de ces retrouvailles. Alors que sa langue se faisait glissante, atrocement sinueuse et allumeuse, je m'attaquai à sa ceinture, puis à son pantalon, que je baissai brutalement. M'agenouillant, je baissai son boxer pour découvrir enfin le sexe d'Edward Cullen. Il bandait fort. Sa queue, large et longue, oscillait doucement d'avoir été libérée. Elle se tenait à l'horizontale, remontant un peu alors que l'excitation d'Edward remontait dans un pic de me voir agenouillée devant lui, contemplant avec les yeux brillants son anatomie. Je ne pus attendre, et la saisis de ma main droite. Elle était chaude, le gland était dilaté et humide, et j'emmenais cette humidité jusqu'à la base de son sexe en serrant la main, puis en faisant des allers-retour, alors que de mon autre main je caressais doucement ses testicules. Il avait fermé les yeux, sa bouche était entrouverte, j'adorais le voir ainsi, désarmé. Je pris doucement son gland dans ma bouche, et l'aspirai, le suçai comme si j'avais affaire à une sucette. Il était glissant, palpitant, et je ne pus résister à l'envie de l'enfoncer plus profondément dans ma bouche. Je le fis buter au fond, et commençai à faire des allers-retour en l'aspirant bien, alors que je branlais de mon autre main, dans un mouvement coordonné, la base de sa queue que je n'arrivais pas à avaler. J'adorais que sa queue soit si imposante, et surtout, j'adorais savoir que c'était moi qui le mettais dans cet état-là.

Brusquement, il se dégagea, me releva et me poussa sur le lit. Je tombai sur le dos, il se mit sur les genoux, remonta ma jupe d'un air autoritaire, écarta mon string, et donna un grand coup de langue sur ma chatte trempée d'excitation.

\- Bébé … Espèce de petite allumeuse. Alors comme ça tu t'es doigtée dans les toilettes ? Dit-il d'une voix basse.

Je gémis. Le seul son de sa voix, l'entendre me parler ainsi, me parler de sexe, me rendait encore plus liquide, encore plus glissante, encore plus impatiente.

\- Oui. Je n'en pouvais plus. Soupirai-je.

\- Ah oui ? Et moi, est-ce que je suis allé me soulager ? Répliqua–t–il.

Je ne répondis pas, fixant ses yeux sombres, sa langue redescendant vers ma chatte, la lapant de haut en bas puis de bas en haut, s'attardant sur mon clitoris qu'il lécha de façon répétitive du plat de la langue, alors qu'il enfonça soudainement deux doigts en moi, me faisant longuement gémir. Je ne pouvais le lâcher du regard, j'avais la bouche entrouverte, prête à gémir de nouveau, à supplier, à faire n'importe quoi du moment qu'il continuait à s'occuper de moi. Il releva son visage et me fixa.

\- Je t'ai posé une question.

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure.

\- Est-ce que je suis allé me soulager ?

\- Non, lâchai-je dans un souffle. A ce stade, j'étais totalement sous son emprise.

Il enfonça ses doigts plus profondément, et je gémis. Il siffla, me regarda dans les yeux alors qu'il glissait un troisième doigt en moi. Je n'aurais pas cru cela possible, mais manifestement, Edward Cullen pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de mon corps.

\- Tu es une petite coquine Bella Swan. Tu m'allumes à la bibliothèque, tu te doigtes dans les toilettes, et tu gémis quand je t'enfonce trois doigts.

Il enfouit son visage entre mes cuisses et alors qu'il continuait à me pénétrer de ses doigts, il recommença à me torturer de sa langue. Je ne pouvais me retenir, et je commençai à gémir longuement, à soupirer son prénom, à onduler sous lui pour augmenter le frottement. Je ne répondais plus de rien.

\- Tu bouges ton petit cul. Dit-il en me regardant. Tu m'allumes encore Bella, souffla-t-il. Tu sais que je ne réponds plus de rien quand il s'agit de ton petit cul.

\- Je saaaaaais. Gémis-je en matière d'excuse. Je n'y peux rien, Edward.

\- Tu sais Bella, il y a certaines chose que j'aime faire avec les coquines dans ton genre qui se doigtent dans les toilettes en pensant à cette grosse queue.

Je jetai un œil sur celle-ci. Elle semblait encore plus grosse que tout à l'heure, si cela était possible. Je ne répondis rien. Il esquissa un sourire, enfonça rapidement ses doigts au fond de moi, et me chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Tu es ma petite salope. Je vais te retourner et te prendre en écartant ton string de petite allumeuse, et tu vas crier.

Je me sentis venir mais il retira ses doigts d'un air sadique alors que je protestai. Il me releva, me retourna, et je me penchai sur le lit en m'y appuyant, me cambrant. Je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'il me prenne, de la manière dont il me l'avait chuchoté. Je mis mes fesses le plus en arrière possible, sachant que cette vue l'exciterait. Il m'enleva mon t-shirt, caressa mes seins retenus par un tissu très fin, et je gémis de frustration. Je sentis un liquide couler le long de ma cuisse. Seul Edward était capable de me mettre dans cet état là. Dans quelques secondes, je le supplierais de me défoncer. Il caressa mes fesses tandis que je gigotais pour tenter de me soulager. Il tiqua.

\- Tricheuse, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Bordel Edward, je veux que tu me baises.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Tu mériterais d'être punie, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

\- Punie ? Couinai-je en me demandant quand je pourrais enfin le sentir s'enfoncer en moi. Pourquuoooi ?

\- Oh, Bella chérie, parce que tu es une coquine doublée d'une allumeuse, je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Parce que tu es allée te doigter comme une petite traînée dans les toilettes de la bibliothèque alors que ma queue ne demandait que d'être avalée par ta petite bouche, ou de s'enfoncer dans ta petite chatte.

\- Tout ce que tu veux Edward. Punis-moi, gémis-je. S'il te plaît, baise-moi.

Je sentis ses dents contre mon cou, alors qu'il écartait mon string et contemplait ma chatte complètement ouverte.

\- Tu es si mouillée Bella … soupira -t-il.

Il glissa un doigt dans ma fente, et le fit glisser de bas en haut. Je gémis encore plus fort.

\- Putain Edward. Prends-moi.

\- Je ne sais pas … dit-il alors que je sentis son gland se positionner juste à l'entrée de mon vagin, et que je grognai. Je tentai un coup de bassin en arrière.

\- Tut tut tut, murmura-t-il. Tu triches encore.

Je pleurnichai, et il donna une gifle sur ma fesse droite. Cela m'excita encore plus.

\- Edward, je ne suis qu'une petite salope, prends-moi je t'en supplie. Baise-moi, défonce-moi dis-je en gémissant.

\- _Ma_ petite salope, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille alors qu'il poussa d'un coup en moi, me remplissant totalement.

Il avait mis ses mains sur mes hanches, et commença des va et vient lents et délicieux. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de gémir, je pleurnichais, je suppliais. J'étais à lui. Il embrassa mon cou tandis qu'il poussait en moi. Il se retirait presque totalement, je sentais son gland prêt à sortir de moi, jouant avec cette partie si sensible de mon sexe, pour s'empaler ensuite totalement, je le sentais buter, vigoureusement, tout au fond de ma chatte, tandis que ma vulve entière était trempée, et que je sentais son pelvis s'écraser contre mes lèvres, compressant mon clitoris. Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps, il m'avait trop chauffée.

\- Putain Edward, gémis-je, je vais bientôt venir. Défonce-moi maintenant.

\- Oh mon dieu Bella. T'es trop bonne. Cambre-toi encore bébé. Je vais te défoncer. J'adore voire ton petit cul cambré vers moi comme ça, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Je gémis encore, d'une manière indécente, et je me cambrai du mieux que je pus. Il saisit fermement mes hanches et commença à me pilonner sauvagement. Tout ce que je sentais, c'était sa queue, tapant au fond de moi, c'était ses mains, agrippées à moi, c'était son torse, collé contre mon dos, c'était son nez, enfoui dans mon cou. Il s'empalait si fort que cela claquait, il augmentait encore la vitesse et je me demandais comment il était possible qu'il me baise aussi vite, aussi fort, et comment ma chatte pouvait prendre sa queue si imposante de cette façon. Je sentais mes lèvres frotter contre son pubis, compressées, je sentais les parois de mon vagin s'écarter sur son passage, je criai, j'allais venir.

\- Mon dieu, Edward, pleurai-je, je suis ta petite pute, finis-moi.

Il rattrapa fermement mes hanches et s'empala méthodiquement, régulièrement, à un rythme soutenu, achevant de me baiser. Je sentis mon sexe se contracter alors qu'il continuait de me défoncer, je jouis longuement en gémissant, mes parois continuant à s'agiter autour de son sexe alors qu'il se déversait au fond de moi dans de grands jets. Je gémis en le sentant se contracter, jouir de moi, au fond de moi.

Il s'allongea sur moi alors que je fermai les yeux, tentant de reprendre ma respiration. J'aimais qu'il reste au fond de moi alors que nous venions de jouir. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et tournai la tête pour l'observer. Son visage était couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, il avait l'air à la fois épuisé et au summum du bien être. Un peu comme moi. Il souleva une paupière, je lui souris. Il roula doucement sur le côté, sortant de moi, et cala sa tête dans mon cou.

\- C'était bon chérie, dit-il faiblement.

Je souris, ça avait été plus que bon. Alors que je me retournai sur le dos et que je fixai le plafond en me remettant de mes émotions, je l'entendis sombrer dans le sommeil, à côté de moi. Preuve que ça avait été plus que bon, pour lui aussi.


End file.
